The College on Problems of Drug Dependence (CPDD) will hold its 55th Annual Scientific Meeting in Toronto, Canada, June 12th through June 17th, 1993. there will be 4 and one-half days of scientific sessions which will be made up of volunteer oral presentations and poster sessions covering the full range of research in the field of drug abuse. A number of outstanding and timely symposia will also be presented. Among the list of symposia and chairs that have been chosen or are under consideration by the Program Committee are the following: The Role of Excitatory Amino Acids in the Actions of Abused Drugs (Dr. McGinty) Health Services Research: Linkage of Primary Care with Chemical Dependency Treatment (Dr. L. Brown) Dopaminergic Receptor Subtypes (Drs. Kalivas and Johnson) Innovative Approaches to Drug Treatment Delivery (Drs. Brady and Novick) Teratogenicity of Drugs of Abuse and Treatment Medications (Dr. Finnegan) Recent Research on Hallucinogens (Dr. Glennon) Opioid Receptors: Molecular and Structural Studies (Drs. Simon and Loh) Accessory Diseases in AIDS (Dr. Haverkos) Molecular and Cellular Aspects of the Cannabinoid System (Dr. Martin) Recent Developments in Prevention Research (Drs. Amstel and Pence) Plenary and award lectures as well as satellite meetings and specialty workshops will complete the program. The Proceedings will be published as an archival NIDA monograph. The monograph will contain symposium papers, plenary lectures, volunteer papers, and complete reports of the CPDD drug evaluation program. the Proceedings continue to be a valuable compendium of important scientific work in all aspects of drug abuse research. The monograph is mailed to all meeting registrants and to all NIDA grantees.